User blog:Numbuh400/Luna Game Interview
From Equestria Gaming: 1) Well first of all, congratulations on the newest Luna Game! It's terrifying as expected but it's definitely something new that I think we can safely say it was totally unexpected. Do you have any more plans for future Luna Game instalments or will number 4 be the last? Thank you very much! I can honestly say it's been very fun making the series, and I really appreciate you liking it. Yes, I have many plans for the Luna Game in the future, and I can honestly say it's not ending any time soon. I'm simply having too much fun making it to stop now. 2) Back to the beginning -- what gave you the idea for the first Luna game? Or was it just a random experiment? It was more of a random experiment, I just got the sudden urge to make something creepy, and see how people would react to it. 3) What did you think when the game got so popular? Were you surprised? Honestly, yes. I was completely surprised when it became popular. When it got posted to EqD, I honestly thought people would just shun it from then on because of what it was. I had no idea people would actually enjoy these. 4) Anypony who plays the Luna Game series can tell that they're very well made games. Apart from the Luna Game series, have you made any games before or was Luna Game your first attempt? I've been making games for many years now, I have tons of unfinished projects, and many other things I plan on doing in the future. It's a really fun hobby I have, and I keep learning more and getting better with each game I complete. The Luna Games are some of the first games I've actually managed to fully complete, regardless of how short they are. 5) Do you have any friends who are bronies? If so, do they know who happens to be behind the Luna Game Series? Oh yes, I have a few Brony friends. I only trust my close close ones with the knowledge that I made it, I even get some of them to test it before release! A few have complained to me about their sleep problems though, so I guess there is a down side. 6) Luna Game 3 is quite similar to an idea that somepony proposed in the Equestria Gaming comments. Was 3 inspired by that comment or was it just a coincidence? Oh yeah, that idea was a huge inspiration for the third, I changed it up a bit, but it was what I based it on. 7) Any particular reason you chose Luna as the player's character? Well, It was probably because the sprite sheet I used at first had pretty terrible sprites, all except for the Luna one. I guess another reason was that, believe it or not, Luna is one of my favorite characters. Yes I know I kill her in some pretty horrible ways, but I do it because I love her. 8) Do you ever plan to give the Luna Game series a story? If you look deep enough into the series, I'm sure you can already find one. ;) 9) Were there any games that you played, fan or mainstream that you were inspired by? For the Luna Game? Not really, at that point there weren't even many pony games out, and Equestria Gaming didn't exist! So this was one of the ways of fulfilling my inner pony gaming needs 10) Honestly; how boring was this interview? :b Not boring at all! I've never been interviewed before, so it was actually quite fun! Category:Blog posts